1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle structure for a dish washer, and more particularly, to a nozzle structure for a dish washer where nozzles are detachably mounted to nozzle mounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dish washers for automatically washing tableware such as dishes, bowls, cups and the like after table use are installed in kitchens in coffee shops, restaurants or the like and further in general homes to be widely and preferably used. Such a dish washer are constructed such that a rotatable washing nozzle and a rotatable rinsing nozzle, respectively, are provided in a washing tank to be vertically spaced from each other, and washing water and rinsing water apply their jetting reaction forces to rotate the respective nozzles and blow against tableware in a tableware rack received in the washing tank for efficient washing and rinsing.
In an exemplary nozzle structure in the dish washer, a washing tank 14 is provided with a lower rinsing nozzle mount 9, to which a shaft portion having a top opened mount hole 11 is vertically fixed, the mount hole 11 being formed with a female thread portion 11a. A lower rinsing nozzle 5 detachably mounted to the lower rinsing nozzle mount 9 comprises a lower rinsing nozzle holder 6 having a shape of a rectangular prism, which has horizontally lengthy sides, lower rinsing nozzle pipes 7, 7 provided in spaced relationship with each other in a lengthwise direction of the nozzle holder 6 and having a predetermined length, and a lower rinsing nozzle bolt 8 provided on an underside of the lower rinsing nozzle holder 6 to pivot the same horizontally and rotatably, and formed at its lower portion with a male thread 8a. The male thread 8a on the lower rinsing nozzle bolt 8 is threaded into the female thread portion 11a of the shaft portion 10 whereby the lower rinsing nozzle 5 is mounted to the lower rinsing nozzle mount 9.
In addition, a lower washing nozzle 12 having three lower washing nozzle pipes 13, 13, 13 arranged radially on a lower washing nozzle holder 15 is provided horizontally rotatably on the shaft portion 10 of the lower rinsing nozzle mount 9 through the lower washing nozzle holder 15, so that the lower washing nozzle 12 and the lower rinsing nozzle 5 are arranged in two vertical stages.
In periodically performing cleaning, inspection or repair or the like on the lower rinsing nozzle 5, it is necessary to dismount the lower rinsing nozzle 5 from the lower rinsing nozzle mount 9. However, there are raised faults that a work for loosening thread portions of the members 5, 9 to dismount the lower rinsing nozzle 5 and for mounting the nozzle after cleaning and inspection are troublesome and time consuming because the lower rinsing nozzle 5 and the lower rinsing nozzle mount 9 are threadedly mated with each other.
Further, a high temperature water at 80xc2x0 C. or higher flows through the lower rinsing nozzle 5 during operation, so that the nozzle becomes very hot immediately after the operation and undergoes thermal expansion to become firm in threaded engagement, which makes the dismounting work much difficult even when such work is directly carried out with hands or with the use of a tool. Further, the work for threading the male thread 8a into the female thread portion 11a while keeping the horizontally lengthy lower rinsing nozzle 5 horizontal is troublesome, and degradation in the jetting capacity of a rinse water may be caused when the lower rinsing nozzle is mounted obliquely.
Furthermore, screw ridges on the respective thread portions 8a, 11a are possibly crushed at the time of mounting, in which case the operation is carried out in a non-positive mounting state to be in danger of the lower rinsing nozzle 5 coming off.
Also, there are pointed out defects that the fact that the above-mentioned work is time consuming may bring about a situation, in which the periodical cleaning of the lower rinsing nozzle 5 and the like is neglected to cause the lower rinsing nozzle 5 to be plugged with refuse, water scale or the like at the time of washing with the passage of time, resulting in that the washing capacity, which inherently constitutes an object and a function of the dish washer, will be degraded and an insanitary condition is caused by the propagation of various germs or the like.
The present invention is contemplated to appropriately solve the above-mentioned problems inherent in the prior art, and has its object to provide a nozzle structure for a dish washer, which enables easy mounting and dismounting nozzles to simply carry out periodical cleaning, inspection and the like for the nozzles.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems and to appropriately achieve the intended object, a nozzle structure for a dish washer for washing tableware with washing water, rinsing water or the like jetted from nozzles provided in a washing tank, according to the present invention, comprises:
a shaft arranged on the nozzle,
a nozzle mount provided in the washing tank and formed with a mount hole, which permits insertion and removal of the shaft, and
a coming-off preventing means for detachably preventing the shaft inserted into the mount hole of the nozzle mount from coming off.